Bluestar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} |death=Drowned }} |age=Approx. 95 moons (7.9 years) at death. |kit=Bluekit |apprentice=Bluepaw |warrior=Bluefur |queen=Bluefur |deputy=Bluefur |leader=Bluestar |starclan resident=Bluestar |mother=Moonflower |father=Stormtail |sister=Snowfur |mate=Oakheart |son=Stonefur |daughters=Mistystar, Mosskit |foster son=Whitestorm |mentors=Stonepelt, Sunstar |apps=Frostfur, Runningwind, Firestar |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Tawnyspots |succeededby1=Redtail |position2=Leader |precededby2=Sunstar |succeededby2=Firestar |livebooks=''The Rise of Scourge, ''Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''The Darkest Hour, ''Ravenpaw's Path, Midnight, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Night Whispers, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, The Raging Storm, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides }} Bluestar is a pale blue-gray she-cat Separately, she has also been referred to as pale.| }} with blue eyes. Bluestar was a leader of ThunderClan in the forest territories, born as Bluekit to Moonflower and Stormtail alongside her sister, Snowfur. As an apprentice, Bluepaw trained under Stonepelt and Sunfall. When she was a warrior, Bluefur fell in love with Oakheart, a RiverClan cat, with whom she bore three kits: Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit. However, in order to prevent the power-hungry Thistleclaw from becoming deputy, Bluefur brought her kits to live with their father in RiverClan. As leader, Bluestar invited a young kittypet to join ThunderClan, believing he was prophecized to save them. He would become Firestar, Bluestar's successor, for whom she sacrificed her life. Just before joining Oakheart in StarClan, Bluestar was reunited with her surviving kits. She continues to watch over her beloved Clan and has overseen multiple prophecies. History ''The Prophecies Begin :After Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, receives a prophecy foretelling fire saving the Clan, Bluestar invites a flame-colored kittypet named Rusty to join ThunderClan, where he is named Firepaw. When news arrives of her deputy Redtail's death, Bluestar names Lionheart his replacement. She mentors Firepaw, and while journeying back from the Moonstone, their patrol is attacked by rats, causing Bluestar to lose one of her nine lives. Upon returning to camp, ShadowClan is revealed to have attacked and claimed the life of Lionheart. Thereafter, Bluestar names Tigerclaw the new deputy. :Some time after, Bluestar loses another life to greencough. When Fireheart reveals that Tigerclaw killed Redtail, Bluestar refuses to believe him and remains confident in her deputy. However, after Tigerclaw attempts to kill her, Fireheart saves Bluestar's life and is named deputy, while Tigerclaw is exiled. In light of Tigerclaw's betrayal, Bluestar's grief blinds her judgment and she begins to distrust her Clanmates. After fire destroys ThunderClan's territory, Bluestar adamantly insists that StarClan has betrayed them. She further believes WindClan has been stealing prey and prepares to launch an attack, but Fireheart manages to arrange a peace meeting behind her back. :Later, when RiverClan invades Sunningrocks, Bluestar is attacked by Mistyfoot and Stonefur, who Fireheart had discovered to be her kits, and he stops them by revealing this secret. While Bluestar begins to despise even Fireheart, she sacrifices herself to save him from The pack, falling into the gorge. Fireheart, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur fish her from the river, but Bluestar passes away, reconciling with her lost children. In StarClan, Bluestar gives Firestar his final life for nobility, certainty, and faith. The New Prophecy :As a StarClan cat, Bluestar chooses Brambleclaw as the representative from ThunderClan to journey to the sun-drown-place, and appears to him in a dream. In the lake territories, she appears to Cinderpelt in a dream at the Moonpool to tell the medicine cat that she will soon be joining them in StarClan. Sympathetic, Bluestar tells her that she will not face her death alone. In Leafpool's dream after she returns to ThunderClan, Bluestar informs her that she will walk a path few have walked before, and StarClan will be with her every step of the way. Power of Three :Leafpool meets Bluestar at the Moonpool and informs StarClan Graystripe had returned, bringing Brambleclaw's position of deputy into question. While pleased Graystripe was safe, Bluestar affirms that Firestar should listen to his head and not his heart, and asks Leafpool to pass the message to her father. Later, she stubbornly insists that Yellowfang and Spottedleaf should keep the truth a secret from Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. Yellowfang later attacks Bluestar for keeping it a secret for too long, but Bluestar insists she believes Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were good parents to the Three. Omen of the Stars :Bluestar meets with other StarClan cats about the third cat in the prophecy after losing Hollyleaf. Yellowfang wants to send an omen to the third, firmly believing they have the right three. Bluestar disagrees, insisting the third cat is already powerful, but is outvoted. When Jayfeather tries to speak to Ashfur in StarClan, Bluestar stops him and reaffirms Ashfur's place in StarClan. She later meets with several Tribe of Endless Hunting cats to prepare for the final fight against the Dark Forest. After StarClan is united by the medicine cats, Bluestar participates in the Great Battle. A Vision of Shadows :At a meeting of former leaders, Bluestar gently encourages Firestar to speak his mind but Crookedstar cautions her against that. Rowanclaw joins them, and Bluestar questions if his son, Tigerstar, would challenge SkyClan's place at the lake. She warns about the downfall of one Clan being the destruction of all, including StarClan and their existence, and dryly wonders how many times the Clans need to be told that peace is the answer. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Bluekit is born to Moonflower and Stormtail alongside her sister Snowkit. She soon becomes an apprentice called Bluepaw with Stonepelt as her mentor. She struggles to focus on her training after her mother is killed in battle, and Sunfall, her new mentor, reminds her of her duty to the Clan. Bluepaw also befriends Crookedpaw but soon learns that friendship cannot last with cats from other Clans. Goosefeather gives her a prophecy foretelling her downfall by water. As a warrior, Bluefur meets Oakheart, a RiverClan warrior, and they fall for each other. When Snowfur dies on the Thunderpath, Bluefur resolves to look after her son, Whitekit, despite his father Thistleclaw's objections. She doubts Thistleclaw further after he goads Tigerpaw into attacking a defenseless kit. Bluefur trains Frostpaw, and agrees to meet Oakheart at Fourtrees. She learns that she is pregnant, and Thrushpelt offers to let the Clan think he is the father. Bluefur gives birth to three kits, Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit, and after seeing a vision of Thistleclaw drenched in blood, she decides to give up her kits to RiverClan. Mosskit dies, but Bluefur is chosen as the new ThunderClan deputy and later becomes leader. :In ''Crookedstar's Promise, Bluepaw meets Crookedpaw at a Gathering and the two joke around and share their dreams about becoming leaders of their Clans. They soon end up in battle at Sunningrocks, and with the help of Snowpaw, she beats him. At a later Gathering, they meet again as warriors; Bluepaw is now Bluefur, and Crookedpaw is now Crookedjaw. During a later visit to RiverClan, she meets Crookedjaw again, who is now deputy, as part of a patrol to take back Sunningrocks without a fight. After they leave, Ottersplash asks Crookedjaw if Oakheart had seemed rather friendly with Bluefur as she had seen Oakheart talking to the ThunderClan warrior on their way back. When his brother brings Mistykit and Stonekit to RiverClan's camp, Crookedstar asks Oakheart if they're his and Bluefur's. Oakheart explains that she'd given them up so she could be ThunderClan's deputy instead of Thistleclaw. ''Novellas :In '''Spottedleaf's Heart, she and Thistleclaw bicker about Whitepaw wasting feathers and Tigerpaw learning battle moves too advanced for his age. Spottedpaw witnesses Thistleclaw order Tigerpaw to attack a tiny kit trespassing, but Bluefur objects to the kit as a reasonable threat. Bluefur agrees with Stormtail that her father was feeling well to go on a patrol despite Spottedpaw's claims. When her father becomes suddenly ill, Bluefur cares for him and thanks Spottedpaw for saving him. Spottedpaw, now a medicine cat apprentice, assists Bluefur with the birth of her kits, and suspects that Thrushpelt was not their father. She tries to convince Bluefur not to lose hope when Thistleclaw is suspected of becoming the next deputy. She watches Bluefur sneak her kits out of camp and trusts her to do the right thing. :In Redtail's Debt, Bluefur leads a patrol to attack RiverClan but they are attacked by a hawk while crossing the Twoleg bridge. She orders her patrol to hide, but Redpaw is caught in the open and Tigerclaw saves him. Bluefur becomes deputy and Redtail notes how solemn she's become after losing her kits. During a raid on WindClan, Bluefur is gravely injured and Redtail calls a retreat much to Tigerclaw's dismay. Moons later, Redtail becomes Bluestar's deputy, and Bluestar is hesitant to fight for Sunningrocks with few warriors available. However, Tigerclaw convinces her to send a small patrol to mark the border. Detailed description :Bluestar is a large, lithe, pale blue-gray she-cat with luminous, ice -blue eyes. She has thick, long, soft fur and a broad face, head, and shoulders, with a scar that parts the fur across them, and a torn ear. She has a silver-tinted muzzle and a long, sleek tail. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references }} de:Blausternfr:Étoile Bleuecs:Modrá hvězdafi:Sinitähtinl:Blauwsteres:Estrella Azulit:StellaBluru:Синяя Звездаpl:Błękitna Gwiazda Category:Main article pages